


Над нами только звезды

by Celiett



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Звезды манили его, звали всякий раз, когда Гон, забывшись, поднимал взгляд к небесам.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Marianne_Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/gifts).
  * Inspired by [more stars - more the power](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/268865) by Shailo Kou. 



> космо-au, преслэш.

Бортовой компьютер отсчитал третий день пребывания в системе Падокия. Связаться же с центральной станцией удалось всего несколько часов назад. 

– Все будет в порядке, – сказала Гону миловидная девушка-диспетчер, бесконечно долго скаля белоснежные зубки-жемчужинки, мелкие, точно у ласки. – Мы вышлем для вас спасательный эшелон и все необходимое оборудование. Запаситесь терпением и не падайте духом!

Гон успел только назвать свои координаты, прежде чем она, отвлекшись на звонок по соседней линии, а, может, и на заманчивое предложение посетить кафетерий вместе с подружками по отделу, совсем отключилась.

В кабине пилота воцарилась тишина, прерываемая лишь частыми, судорожными вздохами. 

Нет, конечно же, Гон был во многих передрягах – его карьера насчитывала более десятка неудачных полетов, разбитых в хлам машин, испорченных миссий. Но это было так давно, еще в границах родной системы Кита, уже тогда казавшейся Гону безумно маленькой, безумно тесной.

Звезды манили его, звали всякий раз, когда Гон, забывшись, поднимал взгляд к небесам. 

Наверное, когда-то тоже самое испытывал и его отец, прежде чем однажды ночью не бросил все, что когда-то связывало его с семьей и домом. Гон знал, что он до сих пор где-то там, знал, но не оставлял надежд однажды столкнуться лично и тогда… тогда-то уверенно и прямо сказать: оно того стоило. 

– Яблоко от яблони недалеко падает, – ворчливо говорила всегда тетушка Мито. И шлепала тогда еще маленького Гона по руке, когда он, еще совсем до конца не понимая смысл ее слов, пытался умыкнуть лежащее на самой верхушке полной корзины румяное спелое яблоко, большое, словно мяч для тенниса. 

Хотя навряд ли таким вообще было удобно играть. Но есть – одно удовольствие. 

От воспоминаний о доме в который раз что-то свело внутри. Гон заерзал в широком кресле, нехотя водя пальцами по миниатюрной панели управления. 

Что ж, видимо ему и в самом деле суждено застрять здесь на неопределенный срок. А раз так, то стоило уже сейчас подумать о распределении оставшихся на борту съестных запасов. 

В конце концов, мысль о голодной смерти Гона никогда не прельщала. 

 

Гон никогда не бывал на планетах, подобных Кукуро: холодных, ветреных, слишком влажных, если верить измерениям, считанных с внешних датчиков. Большую часть суток стеной лил дождь – Гон слышал его размеренный стук в любом, даже самом крошечном отсеке корабля. И по началу, конечно же, это немного раздражало, действовало на нервы так, что Гон, доселе славившийся воистину стальной выдержкой, едва сдерживался от соблазна поколотить что-нибудь во всю силу, как много раз делал с боксерской грушей, притащенной в отведенную ему комнату в центральной станции. 

Помнится, тогда он наслушался достаточно насмешек со стороны сослуживцев, но, черт, кого вообще будет волновать чужое мнение, если за иные антидепрессанты приходилось отваливать месячную норму кредитов. А Гон же, несмотря на присужденное ему другими лицами скудоумие, расставаться с таким трудом заработанными деньгами как-то не собирался.

В конце концов, кто мог знать, как подействуют на нервную систему те или иные препараты. 

Время в заключении на Кукуро текло медленно, растягивалось, как растягивается на пальцах дешевая наножвачка, таявшая в липкую бесформенную массу от малейшего контакта с теплом. На второй же день начали барахлить датчики, перестали ловить всякие сигналы, от ближайших жилых систем, и Гон полностью погрузился в уныние и скуку. 

Ну надо же, он никогда не думал, что будет так огорчен, поняв, что на его бортовом компьютере нет ничего кроме карт и подробных схем строения некоторых деталей – чинить их было гораздо проще и быстрее самому, нежели регистрироваться в очереди к ближайшему исправительному центру. 

Несколько раз он выходил наружу, предварительно тщательно проверив систему подачи кислорода в стареньком, потрепанном временем и первыми миссиями экзокостюме – Гон не был уверен, что воздух на Кукуру вообще был пригоден для дыхания. 

Как и не был уверен в том, что эта планета вообще была населена кем-то разумным. Все доставшиеся Гону справочные системы упрямо молчали при любой попытке найти более-менее адекватную информацию об этом крошечном, несправедливо забытом уголке вселенной. Но почва под ногами, стоило только спуститься с посадочного траппа, оказалась твердой, приятно пружинила, да и в целом не выглядела размытой долгими дождями – как будто вся влага испарялась, так и не успев достичь ее.

Или же – это была очередная обманка планеты.

Гон не сразу понял, что многое замеченное им из иллюминатора оказалось просто игрой зрения, иллюзией, в действительности даже и не существовавшей. 

На Кукуро царили туманы, густые, будто низко лежащие облака, они стелились всюду, куда только хватало глаз. Гон не знал, мог ли он вообще сделать несколько шагов в сторону от корабля, не боясь совсем затеряться в них, но и проверять свою догадку как-то не хотелось. 

Лишь одно, помимо устланной туманом дали, накрепко запало в память: огоньки, пляшущие в далеком полумраке, вспыхивающие то ярко, то тускло, а иногда и затухая совсем, будто от неловкой руки. 

Почему-то именно это до самого конца дня не давало Гону покоя, а мысли о том, что где-то там и в самом деле могут притаиться разумные существа, еще долго не давали сомкнуть глаз.

 

– Скучаешь по дому? – как-то раз спросила у него Палм, рослая формицианка, достаточно привлекательная на взгляд Гона, только начавшего на тот момент по-настоящему оценивать женскую красоту. 

Кажется, она прибыла откуда-то с самого центра Муравьиной галактики – Гону повезло побывать только на самых ее окраинах, больно опасно было залетать дальше. В конце концов, лицензию на полеты туда Союзу Центральных Республик пришлось выбивать несколько десятилетий. 

Теперь же ни для кого не было большим удивлением наличие «муравьев»-формицианцев в самых разных структурах. Все-таки Союз так сильно старался как можно скорее интегрировать нового своего члена во все внутренние дела.

Или же – привязать так крепко, чтобы у него уже не было никакой возможности вести самостоятельную политику. 

С Палм Гон сошелся далеко не сразу – помнится, она проходила медицинскую стажировку и, к удаче или несчастью, из всех пациентов ей выделили самого проблемного. Хотя, по чести, Гону сложно было назвать ее саму подарком. 

Кости в раздробленной ноге восстанавливались болезненно медленно, благо, что хотя бы мысли о прошлом немного отвлекали от собственной беспомощности. Как никогда невыносимой.

– Знаешь, – неожиданно для самого себя выпалил Гон, – у меня дома мы, в знак симпатии, дарим незнакомцам цветущую веточку. У нас… много таких деревьев. И цветы душистые, крупные – местные даже варят из них духи. 

Только взглянув в наполненные искренним непониманием глаза Палм, Гон осекся.

А спустя несколько дней после выписки, добравшись, наконец, до информационного блока, узнал – никакой растительности во всех планетах Муравьиной галактики не существует уже более сотни лет.

 

Гон проснулся от странного, совершенно незнакомого ему ощущения – будто кто-то с нажимом провел пальцами по задней стороне головы, глубоко под кожей, так щекотно и одновременно неприятно, что спокойно лежать и дальше видеть сны было бы попросту невозможно.

Он резко подскочил в рекреационной капсуле. Скользнул пальцами в волосы, приминая взъерошенные пряди. И так и замер, не понимая, откуда взялось это странное, как будто призрачное, постороннее присутствие.

Ведь Гон был один здесь уже так долго. Неужели у него и в самом деле начались галлюцинации, которыми изредка пугали всех молодых пилотов?

А если…

Гон рывком поднялся, на заплетающихся ногах шагнул к иллюминатору, совсем небольшому, кому он вообще нужен в рекреационном отсеке, и так и замер, не веря своим глазам. 

На небольшой площадке прямо перед его кораблем стоял человек. Невысокий, весь светлый, может быть, из-за камуфляжной одежды – тогда не удивительно, что за все это время Гон никого ни разу не заметил. 

Поймать незваного гостя за руку Гону так и не удалось. Он не успел, замешкался, не помня, куда именно забросил шлем со своей последней вылазки наружу. А потом, плюнув, пошел прямо так, понадеявшись на то, что сумеет обойтись без нескольких минут кислорода. 

Но снаружи, к его большому разочарованию, больше никого не было.

Гон замер, так до конца и не сойдя с трапа. А затем, уже не в силах больше сдерживаться – громко и нецензурно выругался. 

Ветер подхватил его голос и понес дальше, прямо сквозь подбиравшийся все ближе к кораблю туман.

 

– Найди себе кого-нибудь, – такими были последние слова Палм, прежде чем они расстались, уже, похоже, навсегда. 

Формицианцы опять ввязались в военный конфликт за территорию – призывы о поддержке их муравьиной империи трубили со всех сторон. И, конечно же, Палм не могла остаться в стороне. 

Гону удалось встретиться с ней аккурат перед отъездом – он застал ее еще в личной комнате, беспокойно проверяющей собранный багаж на все самое необходимое.

Надо же, а ведь когда-то давно он точно также отправлялся из дома сюда и, почему-то, ужасно сильно переживал, что однажды что-то забыв, уже никогда не вернется обратно. 

Возможно именно поэтому Гон посчитал необходимым увидеться с Палм хотя бы всего на несколько минут.

Ведь то, что они скорее всего больше никогда не увидятся, было как никогда очевидно. 

– Ты классный, – снова произнесла Палм, рассматривая его так задумчиво и, между тем, по-настоящему светло. – Обязательно подари веточку ему или ей, ладно? В наше время подобные традиции такая редкость…

О том, что Гону бы так хотелось сделать такой же подарок именно ей, он почему-то так и не сказал вслух. 

 

Гон не запомнил, как именно погрузился в сон, но момент пробуждения ощутил слишком хорошо. Он лежал, вытянувшись во весь рост, прислушиваясь к ощущениям внутри, в своей собственной голове, как никогда наполненной чем-то чужим, но при этом… совершенно невраждебным. 

Это – контакт, с каким-то странным волнением понял он. И, приподнявшись на локтях, впервые за все время почувствовал то, что ему пытались внушить уже долгое время. 

Наверное, с его стороны было большим неуважением не откликнуться на зов с самой первой секунды. 

Гон вышел наружу даже не позаботившись о своей защите, даже толком не переодевшись – что-то подсказывало ему, что больше в излишней предусмотрительности не было смысла. 

Зато – было нечто иное.

Тот самый человек, нет, скорее существо, которое Гон видел несколько дней назад, уже ждало его, неловко замерев перед самым боком корабля, с такой настороженностью, будто в каждое мгновение из прочного каркаса на него могло выпрыгнуть что-то поистине страшное. 

Оно и в самом деле было светлым, практически белым из-за невероятного оттенка кожи, мягких прядей волос, обрамивших очаровательно кукольное личико, очень красивое, как охарактеризовал его обмерший от собственного смущения Гон. Одни лишь только глаза были яркими, синими, совсем как целые тысячи огоньков, плясавших вокруг множеством светлых пятнышек. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что очищенная от тумана Кукуро может быть настолько изумительной.

Они замерли друг напротив друга, обомлевшие, смущенные, толком и не знающие, что сказать при первой встрече. Боящиеся любым неверным жестом еще больше испугать друг друга, испортив и без того сложно начавшееся знакомство.

А потом – существо напротив Гона тряхнуло головой и подняло руки, тонкие, по-женски ухоженные, с маленькими как будто детскими пальчиками. 

– Подарок, – мягко произнесло оно и раскрыло ладони чашей. 

Сотни искорок поднялись в воздух, взметнулись сложным танцем, оставляя после себя бледное, но пока еще заметное взгляду сияние. А потом – раскрылись тысячью крошечных хрупких бутонов. 

– Подарок, – уже тише, как будто смущенно насупившись, повторили Гону, – тебе. 

Гон не стал ничего говорить. Только улыбнулся, благодарно и робко, шагнул навстречу и тут же – протянул вперед руку, ныряя пальцами в тепло нежного света и чужих прикосновений.

Звезды над их головами разгорались все ярче. 

 

Прошло несколько недель, прежде чем на пустынную поверхность Кукуро, близь давно брошенного корабля, приземлился спасательный эшелон, высланный из центрального штаба. 

– Сгинул, – с грустью вздохнули прибывшие, внимательно обыскав каждый отсек, каждую комнатку небольшого запыленного частыми ветряными бурями судна. 

Стелился по сухой земле туман, всюду, куда только не брось свой взгляд. 

Где-то на самом его краю начинали загораться первые огоньки.


End file.
